Nimble Jack
Summary Nimble Jack is a major antagonist of the series Colder. He is a mysterious entity from the Hungry World who feeds on the minds of others after driving them insane as he believes insane minds taste better. He targets the main hero of Colder, Declan, as he has been cultivating Declan's insanity for a long time, described as like letting a wine age. He is defeated and absorbed, but is later resurrected and begins causing further chaos across the city. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, possibly 8-C Name: Nimble Jack Origin: Colder Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least a hundred years Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption (Can absorb the minds of others, including from multiple people at once), Illusion Creation (Created an illusion of being on stage in a crowded theatre to drive a girl with agoraphobia insane), Creation (Can create things out of nothing, usually animals), Invisibility or Perception Manipulation (Can only be seen by those he wants to see him, even to Declan who can already see invisible creatures such as the psychic manifestations of people's insanity), Surface Scaling (Can stick to walls and ceilings and climb along them), Body Control (Can contort his body in various ways), Telepathy (Can read people's minds), Portal Creation (Can create portals between the normal world and the Hungry World, can turn windows and mirrors into portals), BFR (Can summon arms that drag the insane into the Hungry World) Resurrection and Necromancy (Can return after being killed. Can reanimate the corpses of animals), Reality Warping (Has a degree of control over the structure of the Hungry World and can twist it to suit him), Fire Manipulation (Can create fire in his hands), Intangibility (Can pass through solid objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense insanity, followed Declan and Reece - even into the Hungry World - by tracking Declan's insanity), Animal Manipulation (Can create and control animals such as birds, dogs, bears and giants. Can make animals talk), limited Breaking the Fourth Wall (Could open and pull away the borders between the comic panels), Mind Manipulation (Can make others kill themselves. Can devour the minds of others. Can "turn off" a person's mind, incapacitating them), Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and possibly 3. Can directly manipulate minds to drive them insane, but can also create medical pills and cause people to go insane via overdose, and Declan feared that Reece simply looking at him and thinking about him would drive her insane. Can shape the madness he absorbs from others into small pills that he can feed to others to drive them insane, making them kill themselves, attack others, or even capable of pulling people into the Hungry World), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4 and possibly 8. Unimpaired by having a knife rammed through his skull and being decapitated, came back from being killed multiple times, and implied he couldn't be killed as long as insanity existed), Immersion (Entered a mirror), limited Spatial Manipulation (Peeled away space like it was a sheet to travel between worlds), Teleportation (Can teleport between the normal world and the Hungry World, can even appear inside people to rip them apart from the inside out. Can also teleport others directly into the hungry world), Shapeshifting (Turned his head into a wolf's head), Duplication (Can create multiple copies of himself), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Absorption (Forced his way out of Declan's mind drain) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Sent Reece flying with a punch), possibly Building level (Created a giant who was comparable in size to a large building. Another monster the size of a large building was afraid of angering Jack) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Scaled a 40-storey building in a very short time frame) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Capable of casually ripping off a person's head with one hand) Striking Strength: At least Street Class, possibly Building Class Durability: At least Street level, possibly Building level, immortality makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, likely extremely high. He has never been shown to become tired and Declan thought he would only be able to starve Jack by curing all the insanity in the entire city. Range: Melee range with absorption, higher with other abilities. Low Multiversal with some abilities (Can affect people in the real world from the Hungry World and travel between them) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Fairly high. A clever manipulator who is able to target people's flaws and drive them insane. Weaknesses: Prefers to drive his targets insane before he eats their minds. Notable Powers and Abilities: *'Portal Creation:' The first of Nimble Jack's powers shown in the series, he is capable of creating shining blue portals to and from an unknown location. Although it appears Jack simply originates from the Hungry World, Declan implied that he actually originated from another location even further beyond the normal world. *'Nimble Movement:' The power from which he gains his name. Nimble Jack is described as being able to move in "unreasonable" ways. First shown as allowing him to crawl along walls and ceilings and twist and contort his body to slip through narrow passages, it is later shown that he can also move through solid objects, easily passing through moving cars and buses in his pursuit of Declan and Reece. *'Mind Absorption:' Jack's most threatening power is his ability to absorb and consume the minds of others. He can absorb minds from both the living and the dead, shown when he absorbed the mind of a prisoner after the man hung himself. He is capable of absorbing the minds of multiple beings at once, shown when he absorbed the minds of multiple beings from the Hungry World and when he absorbed the minds of everyone on a bus. Beings who are mental in nature such as the denizens of the Hungry World explode into nothingness when Jack absorbs them, while physical beings maintain their physical form but enter a near-braindead state where they will mindlessly follow Jack's instructions. *'Insanity:' Jack finds that insane minds taste the best when absorbed, and has a variety of methods to drive his victims insane prior to consuming them. He is capable of using illusions to break the minds of his victims by exploiting their fears and paranoia, can "infect" others with the insanity he has gathered from others, can create medical pills capable of driving people insane via overdose, and simply seeing him and thinking about him can potentially drive a person insane. His powers over insanity are also very similar to Declan's so he may be capable of simply worsening the madness present within the minds of others directly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immersion Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Animal Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Madness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Creation Users Category:Colder Category:Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8